


Open the door, Matt.

by XDays



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actual shower, Alcohol, Bathroom, Desperation, Drinks, Locked Out, M/M, Matt dies his hair, Omorashi, Probs led to shower sex idk, Showers, Soft BDSM, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDays/pseuds/XDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello needs a piss, Matt is too busy dyeing his hair to notice him shouting behind the locked door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the door, Matt.

Matt sat curled up on the sofa edge, DS in hand.  
Mello sat at the table, Tapping a tune with his pen on the desk. Quietly observing the red heads fingers torrent over the buttons, Absent-mindedly swishing the last drops of the can he had in his hand around in bottom. The light from the evening sun streaming in through the makeshift blinds, Pooling around the television set.  
“FUCK!” shouted the shorter one, Tossing his handheld across the sofa.

Mello snapped back into reality.“Boss level got you down?”  
“The last one too!” he pouted. Scouling at the device, which continued to play its looping theme tune to the sofa arm.  
The blond tipped his head back, Pouring the last of the can into his mouth, He allowed the discount lager to sit on his tongue before swallowing the sickly substance. He swore he would never get as low to drink canned lager. Yet here he was. In all fairness, Rod had brought it round yesterday and they would only clutter up the flat if nobody finished them, he excused. Throwing the can into the bin to meet with the previous three he’d drunk that evening.  
Matt let out a long sigh and leaned into his reflection in a frying pan.  
“I should probably dye my hair again” he remarked, Running his hands through the brown roots showing through his signature red.  
“There’s a redish kit in the bathroom cupboard” Mello gestured to the only bathroom in the flat.  
“Ta!, Guess I’ll be getting a shower then. See you later!”  
The blonde watched as his partner trotted into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
The bathroom door made him aware of the slight pressure in his lower abdomen, it wasn’t too bad and he decided he would just go when he needed to, Not really being bothered to get up from where he was sat. He listened to the shower head turn on for the pre rinse of the hair dying process.  
He started to feel his eyes dropping, having arrived home at 2Am from work and staying awake until 4 to make sure the slightly overtly drunk Matt didn’t fall asleep on his back and choke. He’d not had much sleep.

He allowed his eyes to close as he leaned on the wall beside him. 

-x-

The blondes deep blue eyes flickered open about and hour later. The evening sun was no longer shining through the window, replaced by the dark dull sky instead. He felt better having had a slight rest. Adjusting his position he slid his chair back to get a better view of the clock on the wall behind him.

Pain. 

Pain in his groin.

Pain in his abdomen.

Pain like he’d never felt before. 

He stood up suddenly, Feeling an intense squeeze on his bladder. Fuck he needed to pee. He was severely doubting his ability to reach the bathroom in the flat in time. He slowly lifted himself from the chair, Using one hand to steady himself against the table and the other to press against his groin. His position standing didn’t last long as he instantly doubled over. Practically crawling, he made his way round the corner to the bathroom. He listened to the shower on behind the door. Had Matt seriously taken that long? With one great force he pushed his back into the door, Not wanting to remove his hands from protecting the dam gates.

As he was forced to the floor by the lack of door movement he felt tears prick into his eyes. He curled his legs to his chest and dug his heels into his groin. Who the hell locks a door from their partner?  
“MATT OPEN THE– OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” There was no reply. The shower must have covered his shouts. A thought that made him imaging the dripping of the water running off the side of the panels. No, He couldn’t take this anymore. Ducking into the bedroom beside him he grabbed the wastepaper basket and held it up to his body. His bladder tugged with excitement, Rock hard against his skinny jeans. He fumbelled with the button on his jeans. 

He heard the bathroom door opening. “Oh when did I lock the door? Haha old habbits I guess” 

He looked down at his lover, Who was kneeling on their bedroom floor, Crouched over the plastic bin they kept in their room. He watched Mello leap up, Knocking over the bin as he did so  
“OUT OF THE WAY!” He yelled, Shoving Matt from the bathroom doorway as he flew in.

Time slowed down. Upon entering their tiny bathroom he felt a pair of hands grab hold of him by the shoulders, forcing him into the stand alone shower. “WHA-?” He saw a flash of red as Matt quickly closed the glass door behind them.  
The two were now stood in the tiny shower unit.  
“What the fuck are you doing, What the fuck are you doing” He breathlessly demanded, All of his energy focussed on welding his legs crossed together.  
“I need to fucking piss Matt. Let me out!”  
Matt was stood smirking “I know”  
“Open the fucking door matt”  
“Hmm. No can do I’m afraid”  
“I can’t fucking hold it any longer”  
“Whow. Mind your language blondie”  
“I’m going to fucking kill you Mail Jeevas!”  
“Ohhh. Using the name now are we. Naughty” Matt leaned in towards him, And took his mouth with his. Slowly biting the previously christened blondie’s lower lip. He felt his teeth grid together and he tried with every ounce of energy in his body to keep the fluid that was inside him, actually inside him.  
The red head began to remove the dressing gown he was wearing. Sliding the tie around from the hooks.  
“Matt. I’m going to. Give you. One more chance. ARGH.” He panted. “Let. Me. GO!”  
He felt his hands being forced away from his crotch, and an unfamiliar texture holding them up above his head. The dressing gown tie was now hooked around the shower head, and wrapped around his wrists. Now with nothing to assist with holding back the flood he squirmed and twisted as Matt began to pull down his skinny jeans. He lifted up his leg to allow the shorter boy to pull his jeans off him, Releasing a stream. Allowing a few drips to escape from his rock hard bladder sent waves of pleasure up his spine,. Before he had time to saver the feeling he shifted his legs further apart, Listening intently to the stream pattering against the plastic shower floor, Soaking his underwear through, And darkening the jeans Matt had not quite managed to remove.  
Matt leaned in closer, Caressing Mello’s package with one hand, Resting his head in the crevice of his neck with the other.  
Having Matt leaning into his body and gently kissing his neck took him to a heaven, Transporting him from their tiny grimy flat and instead into a whirlwind of relief and pleasure. 

“Are you still going to kill me, Mels?”  
“Mmm hmm” He softly hummed. Turning the corner of his mouth up into a smile.


End file.
